Show Me Truth!
by BerrysRevenge
Summary: Usagi finds out some unsettling facts, starting with the dreams. She has an older sister! And not only that, her mother had sent said sister to a different timeline to keep them separate. With Pluto's help, she is transferred to the only place where a certain dog demon roams. R/R Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

[Sailor Moon and Inuyasha belong respectfully to their creators; however, I do have ownership of my own original creations, them being:

-Mia Aino; Tora's closest friend and Minako's 'ancestor' due to the timeline difference, a mischievous mistress and owner of a brothel house, her power stems from her past life as the eldest Venusian princess. She is a true succubus.

-Enna Asagi; a mysterious traveling musician, seemingly human in appearance but possesses a great power in clairvoyance. She has two differently colored eyes, and her right sees past facades/shields/magically induced disguises.

-Vashe Kulenovic; a "foreigner" from Europe, also Enna's lover. She is actually a cait sidhe (daoine sidhe). She is from the faerie mounds and has a strong bond to Enna, one could say soul mates since she'd sworn herself to her. She takes on the form of a large, blackberry furred cat with white stripes and red eyes.

-Kairi Kusanagi; Enna and Vashe's adopted daughter, a pyromancer whose parents perished when she was just a babe. The village's elder was too fearful of her fiery capabilities that she was left on the edge of the wilderness. Vashe heard her cries.

-Tora Tsukino; sticking with animal names, 'tiger' seems to be a perfect description of Selene (her past life), who will of course be Usagi's older sister. She is a priestess who has a pet tiger. She secludes herself in the caves that overlook the village she tends to. She was a close friend of Kikyo's until a misunderstanding occurred that led to her imprisonment.

They will exist in Inuyasha's timeline, which is why Usagi will feel the pull toward the well in Rei's shrine. Inuyasha's timeline is 500 years into the past.]

Pairings:

Enna/Vashe

Kairi/Kouga

Mia/Miroku

Tora/Sesshoumaru

Usagi/Inuyasha

**Chapter One**

_What if I was never meant for this timeline?_

_I feel like something's missing..._

_But what is it?_

_Rei should know the answer. She always does._

Stranger things have happened, but not like this. She had denied Mamoru's proposal, but not because she didn't love him. Nothing just felt... _right_, regardless of what she'd gone through the past four years. The weight of Crystal Tokyo's arrival became a burden, ever since the dreams began. They had agreed to wait. Because honestly, she was far too young to even think about that kind of future, let alone one that involved ruling a future crystallized society. Her friends had been surprisingly supportive of her decision, and Mamoru actually seemed relieved. This was a different time for them. Why reenact what had happened thousands of years ago? A stirring of disappointment vibrated within her chest, but it wasn't her own emotions.

Usagi glanced up to the moon and frowned. _Mother?_ She called out silently. As usual, no answer came. She tried not to huff. Ever since she'd met the elegant Queen, she had idolized her. Then she realized as the years passed how tired she'd grown. Battle after battle, death after death. She was - to put it bluntly - too young to deal with this kind of stuff. Since she'd finally ascended to Cosmos, what was there left to do, other than to seal the deal - marry Mamoru, become Queen, and change the entire world because of her decision.

But did she want to?

_No_, a voice murmured - a strong and more certain version of her own. _You can make your own decisions_.

She pressed her fingers to her forehead, and decided to finally get on with it. She had called Rei. She might as well adhere to her suggestion and go over there.

The shrine was well kept and stunning. A piece of history that retained its footing after generations of good care. Usagi felt a sense of peace since she and the girls would spend so much time here, with their meetings and slumber parties. But, considering that Usagi hadn't made the decision, they were free to pursue their own dreams and to live their own lives. Might as well take advantage, she thought, because she was taking her sweet time deciding, even if it mean prolonging the birth of her future daughter.

_Nothing_, just felt right. It didn't seem _real_ to be living here. For some reason, she was much more comfortable than she'd ever been in the presence of the shrine, finally noting details she hadn't before and she was unsure as to why or how this came to be.

_It had to be the dream_.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called out.

Usagi turned away from the tree she'd been staring at, lost in thought. She found her raven-haired companion sliding back a tatami door, revealing the roaring fire waging within its contained pit. "Rei-chan!" She replied with a wave and a warm smile. The two women embraced, and Rei stood back first. Her sharp features soon pinched with worry.

"The fire has been showing me some... unsettling things."

Usagi tilted her head, "what kind?"

Rei gently grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her into the room. Automatically, Usagi kicked off her shoes and strode bare foot to the cushion across from Rei's. They both sat, and Rei was actually surprised with the ease and knowledge she seemed to carry about priestess custom. She opened her mouth, about ready to ask before deciding against it. The fire had revealed some mysteries that correlated with Usagi's dreams.

"Do you remember the night you told me about the woman who looked like your... past mom, but not quite?"

Usagi nodded, but hesitantly.

"Well, the fire showed me a vision involving her." Rei reached out her hand for Usagi to take. The moon princess glanced down, staring for a long moment at her friend's slender digits before slipping her own over it. "I'm going to show it to you, but you have to stay in contact with me, got it?" The weight of her gaze brought a chill rising up Usagi's spine, but the blond nodded.

"I won't let go."

"Good, now close your eyes."

Usagi closed her eyes, so that she was aware of the heat from the flames and Rei's hand. Her friend began chanting, and soon all external factors were drowned out. It was just the rumble of the flames, the burnt orange glow behind her eyelids from the heat being so near, and then Rei's hand keeping a firm grip on her own.

Before she knew it, Usagi was seeing the gates of time instead of the supposed vision. The beautiful Keeper of Time stood before her, deep green hair swaying past her backside and garnet eyes shining down upon the smaller blonde.

"Where's Rei?" was the first question that spilled from the moon princess' lips.

Sailor Pluto smiled almost sadly, "I had to take you away. Don't worry. I had explained to Mars the reason. It is my duty to show you the truth." Pluto glanced up then, seeing what Usagi couldn't. The stars were distant, but the mist hung around them, clouding anything else. The impressive gates loomed over them. It would have been intimidating if Usagi hadn't been here multiple times before.

"Then show me." Usagi said almost desperately. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, digging crescents into her palms. "I need answers. Please, tell me about the dreams and why I'm having them now! Why are they different?" Fear and panic rose in her voice. In her dream, she didn't see Mamoru holding her. She had seen a man with long white hair and pointed ears... and then a woman. A woman with long pale lavender hair that had stripes of white showed in between strands.

"You mean them?" Pluto inquired after waving her key staff. Above them, two transparent spheres formed, revealing the two in question. Usagi stared with wide-eyed shock. A golden crescent shone brightly on the mysterious woman's forehead, wintry eyes staring down at the moon princess as if she was really seeing her instead of being a fixed image in time.

She nodded slowly, unable to speak as she stared at the woman while the man was in her peripherals. She couldn't look away - everything about her screamed familiarity and closeness.

"..._Who_ is she?"

"She's your sister."

Usagi sputtered and nearly dropped to the floor. "My _what!?_" The peircing sound didn't take away the calm composure of the time guardian. Pluto nodded solemnly, as Usagi tried to gather her wits. She looked away, unable to focus on the male image. The shock was too great, like she'd just been dipped in a tub of ice. She reached up and gripped her silvery hair, crystalline eyes wide as she stared into a space on the ground. The mist covered it, but it was a focal point that kept her body still despite its visible trembling. She thought over fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen. Sixteen was the year she was supposed to make her final decision, but she'd faltered.

She had a sister.

That definitely made everything else seem like _nothing_ compared to this revelation.

"Like... like..."

Pluto nodded again, "Princess Serenity, your past life, and Princess Selene, her past life. You were sisters, and to this day, you still are."

Usagi let out a breath she'd been holding for a while. Her fingers were still digging into her hair, tugging sharply at the strands that her scalp stung from the sudden pain. She hissed softly between her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. For some reason, she was furious.

"...Where has she been, Pluto?"

"Your mother sent her to a different time line in earth's history." The time guardian replied calmly, "she felt that the two of your separate would keep Crystal Tokyo's future intact. Apparently, she is wrong in every aspect. Crystal Tokyo will not happen unless you make the decision to lie with Endymion. Or in your present time, Mamoru."

"But why?"

Finally, a pained look crossed the stoic guardian's features. She averted her gaze. "Your mother and Selene... did not see eye to eye on certain matters."

Usagi's face scrunched up with her growing frustration. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Finally, Usagi straightened up able to stand. She faced Pluto and walked up to her. They weren't exactly eye-to-eye. The time guardian was much taller than the moon princess, but Usagi's composure was tall and strong. She lifted her chin, her gaze steely with determination. "Show me where she is, to where I could find her."

Pluto waved her staff and the two spheres vanished, replaced by one large one that revealed the location. Usagi saw rural land and many trees, and from a distance, she saw an ancient castle. She was staring at old Japan.

"Your mother transported her 500 years into the past, but doing so had caused many complications. Those loyal to your sister were sent that way also."

"How do I get there?" Usagi asked without hesitating.

"I must warn you first: in this era, there are creatures unlike the youmas you've faced, Princess Serenity." Pluto said gravely. "Monsters exist, but in many and varying forms. These monsters are known as _youkai_, or _demons_. They are as many as the humans of that time, some have gone so far as to live alongside them. But it is a trying time, and I advise that you stay safe and keep your powers a closely guarded secret." Pluto then knocked the battle of her staff against the floor. In an instant, the other plane vanished around them in a swirl of images, wind, and fog. Soon, they were within the dark well in the old building of Rei's shrine.

"You begin your journey here, my princess." Pluto said. The well's opening reminded Usagi of a yawning mouth. Her insides tingled with anxiety and she gulped. "You will face many adversaries, but you will find fast friends. Those you can trust are your sister's companions. Their names are as followed: Mina Aino, Enna Asagi, Vashe Kulenovic, and Kairi Kusanagi."

One name stuck with Usagi, "_Aino_?" the blond echoed with surprise.

Pluto nodded with an amused smile, "Minako has an older sister, about whom she doesn't know either."

"What about the girls?" Usagi asked, referring to her inner senshi.

"This is a journey you must adventure alone. You are Cosmos now, and with that comes great powers. Use such to your advantage, but take precaution. To the youkai your aura will be pure and thus irresistible. Just like your sister's. You will draw many unwanted attention, and I pray you know what to do when that time comes to deal with your adversaries."

Usagi nodded before asking. "What is her name?"

"As you are _Usagi_, she is _Tora_. Tora Tsukino."

Pluto drew in a deep breath and approached the princess. She rested her gloved hand on Usagi's shoulder. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't. Even the time guardian had strict rules to adhere to and risk punishment if she revealed too much. She pressed her burgundy lips to Usagi's forehead, "please, be careful." With a firm shove, Usagi barely had time to register what was going on until she was falling, blue eyes string wide-eyed at the shrinking form of Pluto peering over the well's edge. She waved before vanishing out of sight, and Usagi continued to fall... like Alice, down and down the rabbit hole she went.


	2. Chapter 2

~000000000~

_Down and down the rabbit hole she went._

**Chapter Two**

"My, my, aren't you a pretty thing." A deep and sensual feminine voice purred, immediately pushing Usagi to consciousness. The first thing that came into Usagi's line of vision was an excruciating beautiful face. Heavy lidded eyes with long mauve lashes curved over deep cranberry eyes, a long slender nose, and full crimson lips. Instead of round pupils, she saw slits and immediately thought: _cat_. Long blackberry hair fell in luscious waves over her catlike features, parted in a manner that the strands on the right side tumbled over her face. The woman canted her head then, "and don't you look familiar." The woman's scent rolled over the moon princess, immediately soothing to the aches and bruises she surely received from the fall. Usagi was lying flat on her back with the stranger hovering over her in a position that made the moon princess blush.

"Uh... um..." Usagi gulped until the woman realized their compromised state. She laughed deeply, and drew herself away. Usagi's knees had been up, skirt pushed back to reveal more thigh. The woman was unfazed, and seemed to take comfort in the closeness. But for Usagi's sake, she seemed to let go. The woman was clad in a very skin-tight body suit that was nearly the same color as her hair, but closer to black. She was no size zero, but she was fit and curvaceous with lean muscles. Usagi's blush deepened at how ample the woman's breasts were, easily noted by how tight the fabric was over them.

She almost wanted to faint.

"Enna!" The woman called out with her head turned. That was when Usagi noticed the white stripes against her darkly tanned skin. They disappeared beneath her high collar. "I found someone!"

"Eh, I'm coming!" It was another feminine voice, but it had a husky masculine drawl. It was the kind of voice that could growl and rasp out lyrics for an alternative rock band. A very tall woman soon came into view, and Usagi immediate sat up, drawing her skirt down to cover her knees. Immediately the woman made Usagi think of Haruka, because for a woman she was extremely _handsome_. Her features were cut and striking, yet the soft definition was still present in the curve of her jaw and neck. She was lean to be considered lanky, with polished white skin. Her eyes were clearly Asiatic with their slants. Her hair was what threw Usagi off, but she wasn't one to throw stones. While Usagi's hair was a long, silvery blond currently done up in twin buns and streamers, the taller and older woman's hair was short and stark white. They fell like feathers over her eyes while remaining up and rippling with the breeze all around. It reminded Usagi instantly of a dandelion.

The woman - Enna - paused with a thoughtful look of consideration sliding over Usagi's form. She was dressed traditionally but in a male's fashion. A white haori hung over her black tunic with gray hakama pants. If Usagi didn't know any better, she would've mistaken Enna for a man. "_Kawaii_, _ne_." Enna crooned and then chuckled at the sight of Usagi's blush. "And fortunately for you, we're not lecherous travelers." Enna soon knelt on the feline woman's other side. This close, Usagi noticed the unique qualities of Enna's eyes. Her left was chocolate brown, but her right was a pale gray that was almost white.

"I'm Enna, and this is my companion, Vashe." She didn't speak formally, but Usagi didn't mind. These women were older.

Vashe made a face at being referred to as a companion, but she complied, leaning closer to the taller female before nipping her earlobe. Enna hissed softly, and lightly swatted the busty female. Usagi watched bemusedly. She didn't even know how to begin, but her mind was playing back Pluto's words.

_Enna Asagi._

_Vashe Kulenovic_.

What were the chances that she would come across her missing sister's friends so soon?

"Um, my name is Usagi." She decided to take the same casual route, not yet relaying any more. Her last name would reveal too much.

"And such clothes!" Vashe said as she slid away from Enna in a grace that cats could only possess, reminding Usagi of Luna and Artemis at once. Vashe leaned in to run her fingers along the fabric of Usagi's skirt and blouse. "I have never seen any design like it. Not even back home." Vashe murmured, and tugged gently at the bow.

"Dear, you're scaring the poor girl." Enna chastised lightly and Vashe moved away with a pout. They both stood, and Enna offered her hand to Usagi. Blushing faintly because of the woman's striking appearance, she took her hand and was hoisted up effortlessly. "If you don't mind us asking, where are you from?" Enna asked.

"Can I ask where I am first?" Usagi replied after patting the leaves and twigs off her clothes.

"You don't know where you are?" Vashe asked incredulously. And then frowned, "were you raped and left here!? Oh, I'll find those responsible and tear their balls to pieces!"

"Oh no, it isn't like that! I just... fell." Usagi finished lamely and Enna's pale brow rose. The gray eye seemed to glint, and sensing something other about that particular orb, Usagi shielded herself tightly, afraid of revealing herself too soon. She appeared normal and _mostly_ human.

"Strange," Enna pondered out loud, "you're human yet you don't look so. Where are you headed, young one?"

"I..." Usagi paused, before nervously licking her lips. Their eyes watched her intensely, and she could feel the pressure sinking in as she tried to come up with something that wouldn't allude to her quest so soon! "I'm looking for work. I left home on my own, and... and had my things stolen." Usagi wore the saddest face she could muster, thanking Minako immediately for her acting skills.

Vashe looked faintly suspicious, and Usagi wondered immediately if she was the kind of person who could sense a lie. Usagi was shielding so tight however that it was nearly painful. Enna rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before blossoming into a grin. "Well, looks like you're lucky, little dumpling. You see, Vashe and I are traveling performers. And we happen to need an assistant. We will provide you food, shelter, and transportation. How does that sound?"

Usagi's eyes widened at the thought of food and her stomach grumbled audibly. Vashe broke into laughter, any signs of distrust melting away from her features.

"Come then, Usagi." Vashe cooed as she linked arms with the smaller blond, "we'll take good care of you."

Waiting by the dirt road was a brown-haired steed and a wooden cart with a roof and colorful curtains over the windows. Vashe slipped into the back first and pulled Usagi in. Enna took a seat up front outside and took the reigns. The interior was comfortable, with cushions and a tatami futon to the side. Clothes were folded in the corner with more hanging from the ceiling like curtains of their own. A sweet and spicy aroma made Usagi think of Rei's temple, of incense and herbs fused together to create something soothing to the senses.

Vashe yawned widely and stretched lazily onto the side. She propped herself on an elbow and gestured for Usagi to come close. Usually, strangers would set off the alarms in the back of her head, but Pluto mentioning their names brought about a sense of trust, however blind. They knew her sister, or they had to. Unless their memories were stripped clean of their past lives. She sat with her legs folded to the side near the cat woman, and Usagi couldn't help asking.

"You're different."

"That's because I'm not from around here. I am from Europe, a foreigner among these lands, in more ways than one." Vashe purred. Usagi thought she saw an outline of a tail flickering back and forth. As soon as she blinked, the image was gone. "Do you believe in the fae, Usagi?"

"Yes, the faeries in other words."

Usagi's eyes widened. "I... am not sure."

Vashe chuckled, "so sweet." She murmured, "but we'll leave it at that. I wouldn't want to reveal so much until I learn a little more about you, rabbit." She smirked at the blush again. "That's not going to get old for either of us."

"Glad that I could make you laugh at my expense."

"Oh, _Usagi_. We're becoming friends! Enna and I have been on the road too long. We're use to having our daughter, but she had decided to branch out. Do her own thing until she comes back to us."

Usagi blinked.

Vashe smirked again. "We _adopted_ her. And someday, you'll meet her." She sounded so sure of it and Usagi couldn't help wondering who these women were. The instant ease and companionship was unlike anything she'd experienced with her inner senshi. And considering how much older they were, it seemed... protective, like she could trust them to keep her safe no matter what.

Usagi's stomach grumbled again, and Vashe giggled, though the sound came off as more of a purr.

"Here," Vashe said after sitting up with ease and pulling out a small box. She lifted the lid revealing neat rows of perfectly shaped onigiri. Usagi's eyes lit up immediately, "please. Have them all. Enna can easily make more when we pick up more supplies." She laughed at the worried look on Usagi's face and pushed the box toward her. "Don't worry about us, rabbit. Eat. You need to more than we do." Vashe's cranberry hues glinted happily. "And it's about to be a long journey. Sleep while you can."

* * *

_Across the green field and deep within a volcano sat a prison unlike any other. Soft green light filled a small cavern, the workings of a spell that has yet to be lifted. A white tiger with crystal blue eyes sat before a gnarled and twisted tree, whining low and deep within its powerful throat. For years, the tiger sat gallantly by its slumbering master side, only leaving to feed and drink before resting by the glowing tree. Scrolls of containment hung from each branch that kept the individual locked within the trunk. Only a face could be seen, oval shaped and familiar. Locks of pale hair framed her slumbering features, silvery lashes resting on high cheekbones. The tiger yowled softly and then chuffed. The green light flickered, and the mountain shuddered, causing the tiger to look up in alarm. Lips peeled back to reveal deadly fangs._

Sesshoumaru woke from one of his rare naps. A-Un had roused in alarm, but realizing there was no threat, he lowered his double reptilian heads to rest again. It was late into the night, and the beast curled its long neck protectively over the sleeping and prone form of Rin. The Demon Lord of the West was truly unsettled by what he'd just seen. He stood up slowly, sheathing his tensaiga. Jakken remained snoring, which the dog demon ignored. Golden eyes glanced up and in a blur, he stood on a branch, overlooking the forest with his white hair billowing softly in the wind. The roads had been quiet of any threats as of late. No demon tried harming his Rin, nor attempt to steal the Tensaiga from his grasp. He was most feared, but he couldn't help but wonder about his brother. The whelp still lacked manners since last he'd seen him, even when he'd assisted him on defeating one of Naraku's minions.

He frowned as to why he was suddenly miffed. He was always so reserved and cold, unless Rin spoke to him.

He shook his head free from any stray thoughts. The dream. The imprisoned female. And the big cat. She seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint where or how. His mind seemed to have blocked out any attempt to decipher the meaning of the dream, especially the reaction the sight of her face instilled. Panic. Such that Sesshoumaru was not privy to. "Tensaiga, do you know the source of this Sesshoumaru's unease?" He murmured to his sword. The sword hummed in thought, and he felt a power passing over his mind from their connection.

_A woman locked away. _

_A misunderstanding._

_Blinded by rage._

_And then forgotten_.

The sword spoke cryptically in his mind, succeeding in only causing his irritation instead of bringing enlightenment. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched, dissatisfied while the sword's connection faded. It seemed that Tensaiga would help little, unless he appeased it somehow. "We must find this place. This Sesshoumaru recognizes not the field, nor the mountain."

Suddenly, the sword woke.

_Tensaiga knows whom could be of assistance. _

The demon lord's eyes narrowed, "then show this Sesshoumaru."

* * *

_Pain. Tears. Cold. Emptiness. _

_The pure look of betrayal hurt worst then the arrow that pierced her heart. _

_The goddess born in a different time, instead of united with her sister, could only think about the smiling face of the child princess. _

_And then she saw him, his beauty as blinding as the sun. His golden eyes flashed red immediately and he howled his rage, his fury that she had been struck. Only one person could cause her so much pain, and detest her so. _

_Before she fell, taken by cold hands into another world, she saw _her_. Those cold dark eyes on such a stunning face and her long black hair. _

_She thought her a friend. _

_Did they not harbor the same wishes to protect these villages from any threats?_

_Taken away. Into the cold darkness. _

_The yowling screech of her beast broke through the silence, and then a hiss of pain. _

_Oh, her sweet cat. Her calm winter. "Yuki," she whispered until she froze in time, sealed into the tree. _

~000000000~

_Ah, another chapter! But yes, I may have misconstrued the timeline a little. Tora had been sealed roughly the same time as Inuyasha. Both were similar misunderstandings by the same person. xD _


	3. Chapter 3

~000000000~

_A woman locked away._

_A misunderstanding._

_Blinded by rage._

_And then forgotten_.

**Chapter Three**

Usagi's nose twitched when she felt something tickling her nose. It was soft and furry, and she frowned. "Luna, not now." She mumbled and turned over. **  
**

"Oh this one's nearly impossible to wake up," murmured a bemused feminine voice.

"I thought Kairi was until her," commented another.

Immediately, the voices clicked and Usagi's eyes snapped open. Above her hung multicolored garments and traditional garbs. She was curled up on the comfortable cushions, facing the ornately decorated wall of the traveling cart.

"Rise and shine," purred the former voice.

"Oh!" She sat up quickly, embarrassed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours, dear rabbit." Vashe cooed when Usagi stretched out her back and yawned. The silvery haired girl scratched the back of her head, and Vashe couldn't help but admire the silver locks with wisps of gold. "Your hair reminds me so much of an old friend." The fae murmured. She arched a plum colored brow. "Oddly enough, you resemble her." She canted her head, as she leaned in close, nose to nose that Usagi did her best to keep her breathing calm.

"You are going to give her a fright, _koibito_." Enna said, dragging a pale and slender finger along the cat woman's spine. Vashe purred audibly and arched beneath the touch before crawling away, revealing a long tail that flicked back and forth before it waved out of a sight. It was too much like the Cheshire Cat in the films.

"It takes a lot to frighten me actually." Usagi said with a sheepish grin. Though, she was impressed.

Enna's curious bi-colored gaze rested on the moon princess. The gray eyed glinted again, even though there was no light to catch on within their comfortable cart. "I see something pure, a light coming from you, Usagi." She grinned, "don't ever let that part of you go." She then turned away, drawing her hand away from Vashe's back. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, we're in town. Which means supplies and food. Let's go, ladies."

Before Usagi could follow, Vashe pressed her palm to the girl's shoulder."Wait," she said after halting Usagi's progress, "I think you should change into something.. more _suitable_."

The blond gaped, wondering if _suitable_ could describe the foreign woman's body suit. Vashe chuckled, and then crouched on her haunches. Mischief spread along her desirable features..

~000000000~

It wasn't as bad as Usagi thought. When she stepped out of the cart, she was matched with the times that most would consider to be feudal era Japan. Her kimono was sky blue with white flower patterns along the bottom and red lining along the sleeves. Her hairstyle was kept the same since Vashe seemed to be too fond of it. Enna nodded her approval like a proud father, and Usagi couldn't help giggling at the image. A family, however odd and perhaps unorthodox. She wondered who their daughter was, and what she looked like.

Then again, she wondered about a lot of things, like where they currently were.

The village was an active market place where merchants hawked their latest wares. She could smell food roasting over a fiery pit, and immediately her mouth watered. Enna had conjured a long list of items from her haori, frowning lightly before she looked to Vashe and Usagi. "Stay close together. I'll handle the shopping while you show her around." Vashe purred, and slunk over to her lover to provide a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, love."

The skin tight body suit left little to the imagination, but the long cloak that paired with it provided some modesty to her sinful curves. She linked her arm around Usagi's and began guiding her through the square. "I can tell that Enna is already fond of you." The cat murmured, eyeing casually some of the trinkets that were for sale. "And frankly, I am too. There is something about you." Being taller than Usagi, Vashe had to slightly glance downward to meet the girl's gaze. "I could almost say that you remind me of home - of real magic and purity, nothing..._tainted _by man's constant squandering of all things living." She sighed softly, saddened. Usagi felt an immediate need to comfort her new friend, and she gently patted her hand.

The woman purred, "would you like to know what I really am?"

Usagi smiled, "of course, Kuleno- Vashe-san. I'd love to." The couple had been adamant about Usagi referring to them casually. Vashe looked pleased with Usagi's progress.

"I come from the House of Kulenovic, in Hungary." An unfamiliar accent thickened her voice, but didn't make her less appealing. In fact, it added more to the allure. "I am a cait sidhe, a true daoine sidhe and not merely just a simple fae." She smiled warmly, prideful of that matter. Then her countenance softened, "and while I have much to be proud of, I have made many great sacrifices to be with the one I love." She sighed softly, and then purred when they came across a booth of beaded bracelets.

Usagi was still astonished by the amount of information she was just granted. "What is a cait sidhe?" She tried the foreign word carefully and it stumbled almost awkwardly on her tongue. Vashe waved farewell to the merchant and put the beads down. She led them away toward the center, so that they could get a good look on what was on either side of them.

"I am a faerie cat, basically. I take my humanoid form now, but I have the option of taking on my feline body too." Vashe explained simply.

"That's... that's so cool, Vashe." Usagi said. The cait reminded the moon princess of her advisors, but Luna and Artemis were Maurians. Perhaps there was a semblance between the cait sidhe of the faerie and the maurians from the moon. She wouldn't be surprised. They walked some more in companionable silence, discussing a few things that caught their attention here and there. She could sense that burning curiosity within the cat woman, burning to ask more questions, in need of more answers about the mysterious girl who appeared in odd clothes. She didn't seem to buy Usagi's tale the way Enna did, unless they were both humoring her and helping her regardless of whether or not she was telling the truth. She thought back to Pluto's words; to how the time guardian relayed how much she had to be careful. She was partially telling the truth. She did leave home and her family behind on this quest for 'work.'

She had to find Selene and these subtle hints were only confirmation that she was at the right start, and extremely lucky.

"Can you tell me a little more about your old friend?" Usagi asked, tugging Vashe away from any distractions with more booths.

Cranberry eyes rested on the silvery-haired girl. "Hm," she hummed, "it's quite interesting how much you resemble her and yet you don't. For nearly fifty years, I haven't seen nor spoken with her. I have missed her dearly."

"Fifty years?" Usagi echoed in disbelief.

Vashe grinned, "don't I look good for my age?" She chuckled, "and let's just say that this friend was very, _very_ special." Sadness suddenly swept over Vashe's visage and she sighed softly, "but it's impossible. She told me that she had no relations other than herself in this world. I could only assume that her family were all resting in the underworld."

_Fifty years... Shouldn't Pluto have transported her to that time then, instead of now?_ Usagi was terribly confused and stunned by the news. _Why at this point in time?_

_ Your answer will come in due time, Princess Serenity_, whispered the ominous voice of none other than Pluto. Usagi shivered unexpectedly, and Vashe proceeded to pull her closer that their hips rubbed together as they walked. A low purr emanated from the woman beside her, vibrating within her elegant tanned throat.

"We of the fae relish contact, Usagi. And I sense some unease that compels me to offer my reassurance that all is well presently." Vashe murmured. Usagi blushed at the unusual and yet not so unusual custom. Luna and Artemis done the same whenever they sensed Usagi in turmoil. But they didn't take on their humanoid forms to rub against her.

"As the crowd parted and they were back to the cart where they'd began, Enna arrived not moments later with a wheelbarrow of supplies. For one that was slender, tall and slight in frame, she had a strength about her in easily pushing the evidently heavy equipment of items. Usagi immediately assisted without words. The couple smiled gratefully, and they emptied the items into their cart. Little did they know that they were being watched. A certain merchant, blank eyed but staring at the trio while a girl with white hair and a mirror held before her, watched. Black eyes devoid of any emotion regarded the silver-haired girl carefully.

As an incarnation of Naraku, something familiar itched at her senses about the girl who was _obviously_ different if not a hanyou or youkai. She stepped back and seemed to fade into the darkness, needing to report to Naraku himself.

~000000000~

_"Inuyasha," whispered a sweet melodious voice. "You promise that you'll come back?" The silver-haired maiden smiled, her heart shaped face peering up at him with so much love and care that it nearly hurt. How could anyone show that much affection toward a hanyou like himself? He couldn't compare to the might of his older brother, or his father's greatness, but here, this girl, this naive but pure-hearted girl would touch his face as if he was the most important thing in the world. His ears twitched, and he kept his teeth gritted as she leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth. _

_Resistant at first, Inuyasha fiercely returned the kiss. His clawed hands carefully wound their fingers into her silky tresses, and his thumb graced her delicate jawline so that he could tip her head up a little more to deepen their kiss. Her heartbeat thudded loudly, and the blood rushed in her veins. He could hear everything, including the rustle of her white gown. _

_"I promise that I'll return." Inuyasha whispered. "My princess." _

_The war loomed over the horizon, of darkness coming their way. He had to do whatever it took to protect the kingdom, even he, a lowly warrior in love with the princess. He could sense his older brother standing nearby. He had already bid his farewell to his love, and was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to finish his. Inuyasha didn't want to leave, and her hands tightened on his wrists, reluctant to let him go. He still held her face as he drew back, their lips parting for an intake of breath. _

_The silence weighed between them, nearly desperate as she searched his face for that promise to show, as if hearing those words weren't enough. He kissed her again, fiercely and whispered before completely letting go. "No matter what lives we'll live after today, I will always find you. I will always love you." _

_He turned away from her tear stricken face. His ears could pick up her muffled sobs as she covered her mouth, watching him go. But she had to be strong, not for him, but for herself and her kingdom. _

Inuyasha gasped to consciousness from his perch on the tree. The raw pain carried over from the dream, such that he didn't understand. His heart felt heavy and regret washed over him. He thought he only felt this way for Kikyo. His clawed hand smoothed over his chest, feeling the heavy thumping. He growled low, and reminded himself fiercely that he was still on the quest for the Shikon no Tama. To right everything, which included burying the hateful animated corpse of his former lover. That damned Naraku! His hand fell away from his chest when he heard a rustling of leaves. His claws flexed and he found his new companion, Kairi returning to their campsite. She had been the one to set him free, after a desperate attempt to fend off a gang of hanyou, she had found him in a secluded clearing, pinned to the Tree of Ages. Somehow, she was able to grab the arrow and free him.

His mind had been locked away in that last moment of seeing Kikyo's visible hatred in her eyes until the arrow flew.

"Damn it, Kairi. I could've killed you if I didn't smell your charred ass coming this way." He snapped, though his irritation was short lived when Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you were worried." The pyromancer said. "Whatever, _pup_."

His eye twitched with irritation and he hopped down, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet. Kairi had two good kills for them to feast him. Judging by their semi-cooked state, she had used her abilities. Inuyasha groaned despite being grateful that she'd caught good game.

"Kairi, didn't we discuss using your powers? You cause a flare of magic that can draw youkai to us." Inuyasha grumbled, "like when you found me."

"It isn't my fault! And I made sure to check, and there definitely was no _youkai_ running around." She produced her machete and started skinning one game, while Inuyasha took a hold of the other to use his claws and teeth. Kairi had cooked it enough for him, but she had to cook hers a little more and like a human to enjoy her meal.

"Feh," he muttered as he tore some meat with his teeth to chew on.

"Yeah, just add more to your dog image." Kairi teased and Inuyasha couldn't help smiling.

He was startled to learn that she would help him on his quest for vengeance. Kaede had panicked when Kairi had freed him from his prison, but an explanation eventually led to her careful trust of the hanyou's good intentions. The shard had erupted and scattered into tiny pieces, but the evil force of Naraku still prevailed. The only thing he disliked about the older priestess was the beads she'd placed on his neck that was meant to "keep in line." The beads connected him to Kairi, who as his traveling companion, can force him to "sit" if he misbehaved in any way. The more time they spent together, dealing with threatening forces, the less often she shouted for him to sit like a dog. They grew closer over that time period, carrying a relationship that only siblings who got along really well would share.

Kairi was no priestess, but she was a magic user. She didn't require the use of scrolls, but she still had to use incantations for some stronger abilities that he rarely got to witness. She was a unique looking woman, distinctly Japanese, but her skin was light caramel, build strong for someone shorter than him, standing at five-four. Her hair was the most unique. He would've thought her a youkai if it weren't for her clean, human scent. Dark strawberry colored hair bore the oddest hairstyle, swept to the right side since the left was cut close to her scalp. Her eyes reminded him of his own, twin golden orbs. The only difference was that hers didn't turn red when the demon took over and she wasn't a demon.

After tearing more into his meat, his irritation flared again. "Why the hell did you go hunting without me, woman? I thought we had a deal to get game together, and not fuck around as the lone ronin."

Kairi casually stripped the rest of the skin to discard to the side and keep for later use. "Because," she said as she cut a sizable chunk to display over the burning fire. "You seemed to need the sleep more than _I_ do, idiot. And don't make me use the magic word for calling me 'woman.' I thought we were passed the sexist banter, you ass." Her tone was relatively calm, but there was an underlying threat in her words.

Inuyasha's teeth gritted and forced himself to calm down, or else he regret saying anything. "No matter how strong you are... you are still _human_." Despite his gruff irritation, Kairi smirked at his concerned tone.

"Okay, _big_ brother."

"I was imprisoned for _fifty_ years and I'm not that fucking old, wo-" Her opal glare made him reconsider his words, "Kairi." In human years, he was still considered a teenager. If anything, Kairi should be older since she was in her early twenties. But as a demon, he had a couple centuries on the fire-wielding human. She used his trademark "feh" on him, and he rolled his eyes. They continued eating, until packing away their leftovers.

"Sleep, Kairi. I'll take watch this round and we'll start bright and early." Inuyasha said when Kairi yawned. She nodded and curled up at the base of the tree. Her horse, "Rahn," a pure black breed with intelligent pale crimson eyes nestled beside her with his tail swishing. Inuyasha returned to his perch on the tree. He could feel a shard close by, and he frowned. He'd need to consult with Kairi when she woke. Kaede had given her a special device to track the shards since Kairi wasn't a priestess. It resembled a compass, and would point them in the right direction often, but also in enemy line.

He wondered what threat would await them next, and what moves Naraku would make this time.

Also, that dream was going to haunt him. He could see her face as clear as day, and that promise made his ears twitch. Who would he make such a promise to, if not Kikyo? Who _was_ that woman? And did he and Sesshoumaru just get along in that dream? He heard "brother" instead of "whelp" or "hanyou." He couldn't seem to make up his mind with what was more unusual, the woman he promised to return to or Sesshoumaru's reference to him.

The world was terribly mysterious.

~000000000~


	4. Chapter 4

~000000000~

_The world was terribly mysterious._

**Chapter Four**

There was a tangle of limbs and writhing bodies beneath the silk orange sheets. A feminine moan was soon muffled and a spill of wavy strawberry blond hair tumbled out from beneath the covers, followed by a slender arm that reached back to dig into fabric. Then finally, both forms stiffened before sinking into relaxation. The masculine figure on top withdrew the covers to reveal dark indigo eyes, heavily lidded with post-coital bliss. His black hair had long been undone, so that fell to the nape of his neck and clinging to his sweat. He grinned down at the woman beneath him, a definite youkai but unlike any he'd ever come across. Her strawberry blond hair fanned out beneath her, striking teal eyes staring up at him beneath long blond lashes. She was the embodiment of everything sinful on a woman, curves, breasts, legs, and a golden glow to her skin that seemed to brighten at the height of climax.

The monk slid out slowly, relishing the rapture that took over for a second until he was lying beside her. He was glad to take a brief vacation from his quest, just to see the woman who had him coming back time and time again. But, he had to keep conscious of time. The curse in his right hand would end him if he didn't take care of the cause soon. The woman rolled onto her side to prop on her elbow, as if sensing his inner thoughts. She rested her golden hand over his chest, full succulent lips wearing a small pout. Despite her playfully sensual antics, she was rather perceptive to whatever ailed the traveling monk. This was how their relationship went, if it was considered one to spend a few days with the succubus before departing for however long.

His right hand that had remained bounded by a dark blue cloth and shadow beads came into view to rest over hers.

"You know you can't do this alone." She murmured. "Naraku is powerful, with many at his side. My girls talk about him from time to time, and there is never anything but fear in their voices whenever he's mentioned." Naraku was not an uncommon name among the youkai community. His reputation preceded him, instilling fear or compliance from other youkai.

"Mia," he said and turned his head to simply look at her and marvel. "I want to enjoy this moment."

Mia smiled, almost sadly. For the Mistress of a brothel house and a succubus, she was ironically smitten over a monk. "But, I could see what you're thinking about, Miroku." She chided softly to the monk, "and you need friends, good ones."

"I need you," he replied and she blushed. He smirked, glad that he was the only one to bring out that side of her.

"I am needed here. I am the only one who can protect these girls." Mia ran a very successful brothel house in the main city, the women were both youkai and human. The fees were high, but the service extraordinary. There were strict rules to ensure the safety of the women from overzealous clients, and she was an extremely deadly force to reckon with. She upheld her reputation as the respected Mistress of the House of Paradise, or Rakuen no Le.

A soft knock on the door disturbed their moment together. Mia sighed, knowing that work must come first, not matter her wish to lie in the monk's arms. They shared a look, until she slipped out of bed. He got a perfect view of her ample behind. A slight turn revealed the swell of her breast and a pert rosy nipple that he had the pleasure of indulging in the throes of passion. He grinned as she pointed him a look for his stare, but made a show of putting on her orange kimono that fell slightly off her perfect shoulders. She drew her hair back, so that they tumbled in soft curls past her back. A cream colored obi was fastened around her waist and tied in the front as a tease, since she did not offer services as the Mistress. Only he was the exception.

At least he liked to believe he was.

"You may stay a little longer," Mia said with a smirk over her shoulder, "but if you have to leave, I understand." Her smirk then turned into a sad smile. A succubus who could inflict instant lust and love in others, dealt worst in kind. A creature of lust and love, now caught under, but couldn't fight against those wicked impulses if she tried. Miroku slid off the bed to give her a delicious view. For a monk, he made sure he had little leisure time. His body was hard and lined with muscles. He was beautifully defined, and her breath hitched softly before she turned away. His arms slid around her from behind and he kissed along the side of her neck. She almost gave in when another knock sounded and a hesitant voice of one of her girls called out, "Lady Aino, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you on... important matters. He won't say until he sees you. I took him to your office."

"All right, all right, Sachiko and thank you." Mia drawled lazily. Her voice took on the seductive contralto with a slight purr in her words. She reached back and gently wrapped her hand around his rigid member. She turned her head to brush her lips against his with a soft stroke that made his body quiver against her. She then released him, "I'm sorry, Miroku. I have to go."

"By all means," he said and slapped her behind when she made her way out. She glimpsed him one last time as he turned to give a lovely view of his firm posterior while finding his robes. Then she closed the door to walk down the ornately decorated walls and lush crimson carpet. The Rakuen no Le resembled a miniature palace, where crimson and gold were the main colors to play at royalty and prestige. But the lobby was everything that a brothel house should be, and the front allowed the passers by the privilege of choosing their lovers for the night. Mia walked down the stairs with a sashay, Sachiko - a petite brunette with a nervous stutter - ahead of her in a mouse like pace. Mia smiled, fond of the young woman she had taken in. Sachiko was not one of her girls who serviced clients; she was her accountant. A very good one at that.

Her office was down a private hallway by the main desk. Sachiko slid open the tatami door to reveal a surprising guest for the succubus. "Leave, Sachiko-chan." Mia said abruptly and the skittish girl left in an instant. The succubus warily eyed the male sitting and drinking tea, as calm as the wind but as disruptive as the storm. She slid the door shut behind her, and walked around to the other side of her desk, lavished with a few materials - tally marks of her popular girls and the numbers Sachiko recorded for her. She brushed them aside, along with the well used candles.

Sitting before her was none other than Sesshoumaru, the demon lord of the west.

Mia warily eyed him.

"This Sesshoumaru was just as surprised that his Tensaiga led him to you, Lady Aino." The way he said her title was nearly mocking to the succubus. She hadn't seen him for nearly fifty years and he still spoke in that ridiculous third person. She kept her comment to herself about that as she sat back and smiled lazily. A succubus was a succubus was a succubus...

"Oh, how the sound of your voice are like needles piercing my skull - Lord Sesshoumaru." She began sweetly before ended her sentence flatly when she referred to his title and name. The demon lord faintly smirked, the barest whisper of a curl on the edge of his lips. He still looked like perfection - long white hair, sharp golden eyes that could pierce crimson and those lovely stripes that once captivated her. When they were younger, she used to be infatuated with the demon lord. Only once was she granted the privilege of seeing him without his armor and clothes, but it had only been one time. Both were 'royalty' among demon kind, but they weren't meant to be. Even she could feel the connection that never was between them.A connection that she only possessed with Miroku.

"There is something important this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak of."

_I figured that much, _she wanted to say but she held her tongue. She waited, loosely crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom. For someone who was slim, she was very well endowed in the breasts department as well as her bottom. Sesshoumaru had had the honors once, but knowing him, he wouldn't even think back to their younger years. He was always so concerned with matters regarding himself and the future. She wondered where his tiny demon servant was.

"Do you know of a white tiger that resides within a mountain? It guards a tree in which a woman is imprisoned. This Sesshoumaru does not recognize the lands, nor the mountain. Nor does he recognize the woman."

Mia tensed. Her crossed arms tighten against her body, unconsciously pushing out her breasts that he obviously wouldn't notice. She didn't care anyway.

His golden eyes narrowed, and it was his turn to wait. But his patience was very, _very_ thin when it came to important matters.

"I know of a white tiger," she said, "with blue eyes."

"That is the one."

She wanted to avert her gaze, but she didn't. Teal orbs remained locked with his golden hues in a contest of wills. "Why are you interested in a big cat?" She suddenly asked, also taking deep precaution. She knew exactly of whom he was speaking. She just couldn't believe that she would hear it now. Her heart ached for a different matter. It related not to love or lust, but to a deep loyalty that didn't dissipate to this day. _Oh, _Tora...

"Because this Sesshoumaru has dreamed about this "big cat."' He replied smoothly. "Do you know of such a place? His tensaiga has led him to _you." __  
_

"I am not going to leave my girls on _your_ whim. You do not boss me around, demon lord of the west." She snapped.

"But you do owe this one a favor." Sesshoumaru said with a smug smile. The ire faded from Mia's features and she grimaced. He had saved her life, and she finally averted her gaze over that memory. She had been engaged to a battle demon who had turned abusive. Sesshoumaru had seen to it that said demon wouldn't exist anymore. Despite their history, they were good friends - if friendship could even describe what they had. He had helped her, so when that time came, she would help him when he was in need. She hated him, but just like him she was honor bound to keep her word. So few demons possessed that noble quality. As soon as you turned your back, they were quick to stab. But not Sesshoumaru. He may had less than good intentions and a questionable personality at times, but he followed a strict code of honor.

She bit the inside of her cheek. He already knew what she was going to say. And his smile widened when she said it.

"I will have to make some arrangements." She said through gritted teeth.

~000000000~

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku whispered. He disliked being disturbed during his 'resting' period. He was most vulnerable without his body parts and that was a weakness that he didn't want exposed.

His white-haired incarnation simply held her mirror up to him. Crimson eyes flashed at the sight of a silvery haired girl, with twin buns and streamers, traveling within the company of a foreigner and an androgynous woman.

_No_, a deep dark voice whispered within his head.

The voice of only one being who would show that much rage at the sight of Cosmos.

And then he laughed.

The sound of madness.

~000000000~

Usagi shivered and hugged herself. It was actually warm, but she couldn't fight off the chills that suddenly took over her. Vashe flashed a concerned look Usagi's way and the girl smiled reassuringly that all was well. They had decided to walk alongside the horse and their cart, since it was such a beautiful day. She didn't know how long she should keep withholding information. Pluto told her to trust them, and she did on the most part. She just didn't feel ready to be as open to them as they'd been to her.

Like parents, they showed extreme patience and care. She couldn't help but smile at their display of affection. Vashe was leaning her head on Enna's shoulder, their arms linked together as they walked ahead of the silver-haired girl. They were talking, and every now and then, Enna would chuckle or Vashe giggled. It was an endearing sight, one that also brought about memories involving Mamoru and herself. Usagi's smile faded then. They had said goodbye and went their separate ways. He had left to pursue his medical career in America, while she stayed in Japan.

It was bittersweet how she missed him. Just his tender caresses and his warm embrace. The rest had become a distant memory, replaced by the dreams she had of the white haired man with soft pointed ears atop his head.

Usagi stopped walking, bringing the couple and the horse to a pause. Enna curiously looked over her shoulder, following Vashe's identical turn of her head.

"Ne, Usagi. Are you all right?" The older woman, Enna asked.

She wanted to tell them right then and there, but Usagi decided against it. For now, she smiled and shook her head. She wanted to spend a little more time and adjust to the changes. Her life had completely flipped at the news of Tora and a missing past. "I'm totally fine, thanks for asking." They resumed their easy pace, enjoying as much of the day. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to Kyoto for the firefly festival." Enna replied warmly.

Usagi beamed, "really? That sounds fun."

"Indeed, rabbit." Vashe said, "it will also bring us some more revenue. You'll get to see Enna's amazing performance."

"Aw, honey, I'm not that good."

Usagi skipped ahead so that she could and walk backward, facing them. For some reason, this felt like a familiar gesture. She suddenly had an image of the moon kingdom. She saw herself in a white gown, walking the same way in front of a couple that resembled Enna and Vashe. They were laughing at her childlike antics, and Usagi had to blink to remember where she was and what she was doing so that she didn't trip. "I'd love to see you perform, Enna." Usagi said after a quick recovery.

Enna chuckled, "you will once we get to Kyoto."

"Perhaps when we find a resting place, you can give Usagi a preview of Kyoto's performance." Vashe said with a smile meant to melt hearts.

Enna made a show of sighing in exasperation, but she kept her smile. "Yeah, yeah. When we get to rest."

Usagi beamed at that, but her foot caught on a stray rock. Vashe moved in a blur to catch Usagi. The instant the blond was in the cait's arms, their eyes locked and a vision danced between them. They'd touched before, but for some reason, this embrace was different. It sparked something like a memory that drifted between their connection. Usagi was looking up into Vashe's eyes and she was back in the moon kingdom. Princess Serenity had slipped and Vashe had caught her in the nick of time.

_"Darling, you must watch where you're going!"_

_Serenity grinned sheepishly, "sorry, Vashe! It's these blasted heels."_

_"I would've caught you, but you know how fast my kitten is." _

Their little group came to another halt on the road. Usagi blinked when she felt herself being helped up to stand. Vashe held her at arm's length. The distant look receded from her cranberry eyes. "I have lived a long life, but I haven't felt a pull like this. Not since..."

"What is it, love?" Enna asked.

Vashe acted as if she didn't hear Enna. She drew Usagi closer, eyes intense as she searched her face. "You look familiar, rabbit. It's like I should know you, but we've only met yesterday. The cait looked like a woman possessed and a spike of fear trickled up her spine as Vashe's pupils sharpened.

"Vashe," Enna's tone was firm. "You're scaring her."

Finally, the cait released Usagi. "My apologies." The wild look was gone, "I think I need to rest." Without looking at either of them, Vashe went into the cart. Awkwardly, Usagi stood in silence beside Enna.

She was concerned about her lover all right, but they still had enough daylight to cover more ground. "Come, Usagi. You can sit with me on the seat." She helped Usagi up before taking the reigns and following suit. She called out to the horse softly and they began moving once again. The quiet wasn't as tense as earlier, but Usagi slowly relaxed. The vision had startled her just as much and she wondered if Vashe was going to bring up...

"Did you know what she was about to say?" Usagi asked, even though she had an inkling. She wasn't a fool to miss the allusions.

Enna sighed. "We only know you for a short span of time, Usagi, but there is something about you that makes you seem so familiar to us." Enna said. She looked to the dirt road ahead of them. The scenery was beauty, the grass a bright alluring green. Soft winds danced between leaves and the flora waved as they passed. "Vashe is an old fae. She has lived many lives until we found each other. She's unique. Even though she still feels the pull to the faerie mounds, our connection keeps her here with me." She smiled fondly after sharing that bit. Usagi couldn't help but smile as well. "I've known her for nearly my entire life, but I have yet to see her display that kind of behavior. Just _who_ are you, Usagi? I have a gift in _seeing_ things. But there is something about you eludes even the best sight this world has to offer."

The lulling calm of Enna's voice washed over her, providing ease for the young blond. But, she was nervous at the question. Usagi had lived different lives as well, and at eighteen, she felt like she'd and dealt with so much. And she did. Being a girl from the future and transported to the Sengoku period didn't even faze her. Neither did meeting a fae and a gifted woman. Usagi had already suspect Enna being more. It had to do with her uniquely covered eyes. She just wasn't sure what. While Vashe freely spoke about herself, Enna had yet to divulge any information regarding her special traits.

It was odd how a day spent with the couple felt like years.

Usagi looked away from Enna to the road ahead of them. She felt so guilty withholding information and altering the truth. She was a girl who left home to find the truth. Pluto had divulged enough information, but seeing is also believing. She wanted to see and meet her sister. She wanted to know these women more and that flashback to the moon kingdom truly opened her eyes. Enna and Vashe had been a part of _her_ past as well.

She wondered if they knew about their past lives on the moon. Were they aware that they'd already met before, which explained the familiarity? That instant ease of being in one another's presence, and their quickness to share their life stories with someone who was practically a stranger...

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said softly, "I didn't leave home to look for work. I actually left to find my sister."

As soon as she said those words, she felt a pulse of power in her body and her eyes rolled upward.

The last thing she saw was an image of her older sister, trapped within a tree. Then she heard her voice.

_I know you're here. Hurry, find me. There is a dangerous presence in this world. We must stop it together! _

And oblivion struck for the moon princess.


End file.
